saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Franko
Franko refers to the protagonist of the cult Polish Amiga beat-em-up Franko: The Crazy Revenge, made into a custom drawn character by Most_Mysterious. He is one of the author's more polished characters within the early Most_Mysterious era despite some of the character's design flaws and graphical deficiencies (that to be fair sort of make sense given the graphical quality of the source game the character comes from). Biography According to the source material, Franko and his long-time friend Alex were growing up in Poland during the transition from the Communist system to a new direction. One day they walked into a bad neighbourhood and were assaulted by a gang led by Klocek (a drug dealer with a rather unflattering name for those knowledgable of the polish language). Franko tried fending off the thugs but they got overwhelmed and Alex ended up getting killed. Franko was working out for few years and went on for a rampage of crazy revenge (as his game's subtitle implies) that involved beating up punks, karatekas, officers of former state police, flashers, computer pirates and eventually Klocek himself. Curiously, the game has a continuity error in the form of being able to select and play as Alex who as supposed to be dead in the backstory, and in one of the ending screens both Franko and Alex were present. Gameplay The character has a hodgepodge of a system that grafts the SNK-esque setup (4-button, dodges etc.) with mechanics from other games, sometimes implemented in strange ways. He has a Burst mechanic but can only do it while on ground and it always give away power on hit like it's a Gold Burst (and whom the move gives power to can also wary, like it would give power to Franko like it's supposed to but sometimes it can also give power to his opponent as well due to a buggy way it was implemented). Movelist Super Moves Most of the supers aside of the last two have at least 3 super versions performed by an aproporiate button strength in the command. Trivia * Curiously the author of this conversion is born in the same city the source material takes place in (and where the developers of his game were based in as well). * The character had a rather unique sprite in that his diag-up animation consists of him turning into a Coke Can of all things. Said sprite was a 24-bit graphic (compared to a 256-color one) and could only be displayed correctly in DOSMugen (in WinMUGEN Franko basically turned invisible during this animation, altho' it's possible to recover the sprite by converting it into a 256-color sprite in his files) See Also * Kokesz, the protagonist from the other notable Polish Amiga beat'em up Prawo Krwi (published by Techland, now of Call of Juarez and Dying Light fame) also converted by the same author - in his Adamlexus identity - into an April Fools character. Franko's sprite from the Amiga game makes a cameo in one of his introposes. Category:Characters Category:Characters with original graphics Category:Non-fighting game originated conversions